Max Twin sister
by Luna Daughter of Zeus
Summary: Max has an older sister! she just escaped the school, and found her twin. But her and her twin no longer welcome in the flock. Who are these people! will they help them, or leave them to die? wait, there such things as wizards! what going on!
1. Chapter 1

A girl listen to the rain that beating on the window, she sigh knowing she can not escape from the school. The girl name is Luna, she five-eight, she has dirty blonde hair, with hazel wolf eyes; she have four feet tan wings with white spots. Luna stiffen when she heard the door slide open, and a scientist walked in.

"Come, Luna." The scientist said.

"Bite me." Luna growled.

"You are so much better then your twin, she haven't open her wolf side up yet, while you have both wolf and bird." He said smirking, "Your wolf is different, you tranform into a full wolf." Luna growled as she ran at the man at full wolf speed, she kicked his legs out from under him, then smirking when he had a shock look on his face. Luna didn't stick around, so she took off out of her room door. She grabbed a pole that was near by, and hit any of the scientist that was brave enough to come near her. Luna howled as she busted through the School door, she spread her wings taking off into the sky.

"Yes! I am free, you suckers!" Luna screamed as she flew higher, then she used her sonic speed flying faster. Luna smiled as she felt the wind in her hair, and wings, she giggled softly.

"I must find my little sister." Luna smiled. Luna finally stopped in Arizona flying down into the forest. Luna turn around growling seeing shadows coming her way, the shadows popped out to show six people looking at her. The leader had dirty blonde hair like she did, the second was a boy with black hair, the next was a boy with strawberry blonde hair, then a girl with brown hair, and two sister, and brother with blond hair.

"What are you doing here, Max 2?" The leader growled.

"Max 2? Who the hell is that? I am Luna Ride, twin to Max." Luna said rolling her eyes.

"That a lie! Max don't have a twin." Girl with brown hair yelled.

"She not lying, she telling the truth." The youngest girl said.

"Why? Why didn't I know, and why did you just showed up?" The dirty blonde hair said.

"I been at the school all my life, I was escaped couple days ago. Only difference between me, and Max is...I have unlock my wolf blood, while she didn't." Luna sighed.

"I am Max, and what do you mean?" Max said with wide eyes.

"I have gone through alot of tests to unlock my wolf form, but we are not like those wolf-wannabe, we tranform into a wolf." Luna said yawning.

"Are you evil? This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, we are the flock." Max said as she pointed to each flock.

"No, I am not evil, also it is nice to meet you." Luna said softly. Everyone nod their heads at her, while Max smiled softly.

"Let get back to my mom house." Max said.

"If you say so." Luna said. They walked through the forest in silence, Luna seen a house couple feet away. They walked through the door that lead to the kitchen, where she seen three people in the kitchen.

"Oh, Max, you're back!" The older woman said.

"Who is this, Max?" The man asked.

"Oh, well did you know I had a twin, oh wait, you did, but didn't tell me!" Max said sarcasticly as the man went pale.

"Oh my, I have another daughter." The woman said.

"Cool! Do you have wings too?" The young girl asked.

"Hm...maybe." Luna said.

"Oh my god! It another Fang!" The girl said in mock horror.

"I am Luna, noone else." Luna growled. Everyone eyes widen at seeing her fangs.

"I see you have unlock your wolf form, and I am Jeb." Jeb said.

"Bite me, dumb-ass." Luna said.

"I already like Luna more." Max laughed.

"Luna, I am both Max, and your father. I am sorry if they hurt you." Jeb said.

Luna smirk evilly, " They hurt me alot, all those tests, all those needles, running faster so I wouldn't get shocked, finally unlocking my wolf. If I was to die, I would have taken bunch of those bastards with me."

"Can I see your wings? Are they like Max's wings? By the way, I am Ella." Ella giggled. Luna rolled her hazel eyes, as she popped her tan and white spots wings out, she smirked as they stared at her four feet wings.

"You can call me mom, and can we see your wolf form?" Mom asked. Luna sighed, everyone eyes widen when she started taking her clothes off, their mouth dropped as her hands shifted into paws, her face grew fur, and a wolf jaw. Luna arch her back as her legs turned into hindlegs, she growled as her tail popped out, and her ears grew on top of her head. In front of everyone was a 3 foot tan/white wolf, the wolf let out an ear-splitting howl that echo through the house; she slowly walks toward the group as she gave a wolfish grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna looks around the room she sharing with Nudge, Angel, and Max. It been couple days since she found her twin, the only person she trusts, Max don't understand what it like to be alone, though she understand what it like to protect those she loves. They were afraid to make her mad, afraid that she kill them beacause she have wolf blood in her. The door opens as Max walks in, Max watched Luna for few seconds.

"What is wrong, twin?" Max asked softly. Max only called Luna twin when they were alone, and noone was around.

"Twin...they are afraid of me." Luna sighed as she looks out the window.

"I know, but we just found out couple days ago that I had a twin who popped out of noone, and I have a wolf side too." Max said softly.

"I know, Max, but we are not evil, we want to protect those we love." Luna said. The door opened, and Fang, Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy walked though with emotionless faces.

"Max, Luna, we want you to leave. You both are a danger to us." Fang said emotionless.

"Fine, I will leave, but what do you think our father, and mother would think about you kicking us out?" Luna asked as she jumped out of the window, and snap her wings out flying into the sky.

"I can't believe you would do this to me after everything we been through. I will leave to because family stick together, I guess it is not enough for you." Max said as tears ran down her face, she jumped out of the window snapping her wings out, and flew after her sister. Luna looked back to see Max using her sonic speed to catch up to her, she sighed nowing Max must be hurting for what her flock done to her.

"You could have stayed with them, you know?" Luna told her.

"I know, but you are family too, and I couldn't leave you out here either." Max said as she silently cried.

"I know you're hurting, but we will alway have each other." Luna smiled as Max smiled back. They been flying for couple days only stopping for something to eat, or to sleep. They didn't know where they were, Luna saw a small house with a rusted light blue car in the drive way. Luna eyes widen when Max passed out from flying so much, Luna dived after her hoping to catch her, she caught her twin turning them around with Luna on bottom, she cried out as she hit the ground. She seen several people come out of the house coming over to her, she seen an older woman face before letting darkness consumed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna open her eyes as she seen the sun coming through the window, she sighed realizing that she is not in her own bed.

"Where am I?" Luna asked herself.

"Hello, my dear." A woman voice said. Luna jumped up seeing a middle-age woman at the door, her eyes widen because she have not heard the door open.

"Where am I?" Luna asked narrowing her wolf eyes.

"Oh! I am Molly Weasley. Welcome to the my home." Molly smiled.

"I am Luna, twin to Max Ride." She said softly.

"Well, come down for breakfast, your sister is already there." Molly laughed. Luna nod as she got up from the bed, she see clothes on the drawer. Luna put on the dark blue shirt that hugs her curves, and show the top of her breast, she put on a blue skirt that reached just above her knees. She smiled as she brushed her shiny dirty blond hair, she walked down the stairs smiling as she seen her sister eating breakfast; Luna ignored the looks she was getting from the teenage boys.

"Twin! I am so happy you are up!" Max smile making her hazel eyes shine causing a boy with untamed black hair to blush.

"Oh my! you have finally come down to eat." A middle-age man said.

"Yes." Luna said.

"Oh, you don't know all of our names yet. The twins are Fred, and George, my daughter Ginny, my son Ron, his girlfriend Hermione, and their friend Harry Potter. This is my husband Arthur Weasley." Molly smiled as she point to each of the childrens.

"I am Luna Ride, twin to Max Ride." Luna said softly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." The twins purred.

"Nice to meet you." Harry, and his two friends said.

"Hi." Ginny said shyly. Luna nod as she sat beside her twin smirking when she seen Harry blush at Max. Luna listen as everyone talked about some magic school they are going to, she looked at her now empty place sighing.

"What is wrong?" Someone whispered in her ear, she looked to see Fred with a smirk on his face.

"It none of your concern, boy." Luna said coldly. Luna didn't realize she said that loud when everyone turn their heads to look at her.

"What did you do to her, Fred?" Max asked narrowing her eyes, " Are you trying to hit on my older sis?"

"Um...um...well...um.. she looked depress, so I was trying to cheer her up..yeah that what I was doing." Fred said nervously. Max narrow her eyes, then went back to talking to Ginny about something. After everyone ate, Molly gave Luna, and Max a tour around their home.

"I hope you will stay, we sure do enjoy your company." Molly said as a man walked through the door after knocking.

"Hello, Molly. I see you have some vistors." The man said.

"Oh! How are you today?" Molly said happily.

"I am well, my dear. Now who are you, young ladies?" The man asked kindly.

"I am Luna." Luna said with a bored expression on her face.

"I am Max." Max said with a blank look on her face.

"Well girls, I am..." The man said.

**Max: I got kicked out of my flock? I am going to kill them! -grab an axe-**

**Me: um...you get to see them soon...max-run away from max-**

**Max: -run after her with the axe-**

**Luna: um...we be back shortly. -run after her twin-**

**Sadly I do not own Maximum Ride V.V**


	4. Chapter 4

"I am Albus Dumbledore. It is a pleasure to meet you young ladies." Dumbledore smiled, Max nodded, while Luna yawned softly.

"They are staying with us for short while." Molly laughed. Dumbledore smiled at the girls and asked to talk to Molly for little while, the girls nodded watching Molly and Dumbledore walk into different room.

"Let go flying." Max said. Luna giggled as she ran out of the door, and snap her wings open. Max shake her head at her twin, she took ran out the door snapping her wings open flying after her sister. The girls was laughing as they dived, and twirl in the air, they did not know that the family, and Dumbledore was watching them having fun in the air. Luna lightly pull on Max hair as she flew past her giggling, Max laughed flying after her, they played tag until it was supper time.

"Girls, supper." Molly yelled to them. Luna sighed as they flew down to the ground, Max smiled softly at her twin. They sat down at the table with the family, Luna was almost done eating until she realize Dumbledore was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Mr. Dumbledore?" Luna asked softly.

"He had to get back to the school.." Geroge said.

"To get ready for the next school year term." Fred said.

"You know.." Luna started.

"That is annoying." Max said yawning.

"Oh Twin! We have someone who speak our language!" Fred laughed as he crush Luna into a big hug.

"Yes, yes, we do!" Geroge smirk as he crush Max into a big hug. Luna blush a deep red as Fred hugged her tightly, her breast rubbing against his chest. Luna growled as she kneed Fred where the sun don't shine, and throw him at the wall smirking hearing a sickening thump. She turned to see Max holding Geroge head on the table with her knee on his back, and holding his arms against his back, smirking seeing Geroge whimper from the pain. Everyone at the table eyes widen at the two guy twins kicking their ass kicked by the two girl twins, they stay quiet so they wouldn't get their ass kicked by the girls.

"Never touch us again!" Max growled.

"It so much to play with you though." Geroge whimpered.

"We are people, not play things for your stupid, immature, crazy, asses!" Max screamed in Geroge ear causing Luna to giggled when Geroge screamed about going deaf.

"I am sorry if I hurt you." Fred voice whispered in her ear, Luna look up at Fred's beautiful playful green eyes.

"He have beautiful eyes...wait! I am not suppose to think like this! I will NOT fall for some stupid guy who is most likely a player! Though, he have a nice body." Luna thought to herself mentally drooling, "Wait, no, I am not falling in love with...with..with Fred Weasley!"

"I really am sorry." Fred frowned when Luna wasn't answering him.

"It is fine, I do not like alot of people touching me." Luna said softly looking at her twin still screaming at Geroge. Fred watched Luna with a soft look in his eyes, and a smile on his face, "Twin, it is time to retire for the night."

"Ok, twin." Max said smiling. The girls smiled at the family saying their good nights before walking up the stairs toward their rooms.

"It seem Harry has a crush on you." Luna smirked as her twin blushed.

"W-what! That is not true! I don't know what you talking about!" Max blushed. Luna smirked walking up the stairs, "What about Fred!", Luna eyes widen when her twin smirked running into their room, she put her hands on her chest to slow down her racing heart, her face turn red remembering Fred cute eyes. Luna walked into the room, she changed into her pure white mid-thigh night grown, Luna lay on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Why do I feel like this? I don't love him, do I? I just met him, beside he won't love me back." Luna thought to herself before falling asleep. Luna just fell asleep not seeing her door open, and someone walk in sitting at the end of her bed watching her sleep with a smile on their face.

"I wish I could tell you I love you." The soft voice said softly.


End file.
